Abstract The goal of this core is to assist investigators with state-of-the-art technologies for 3-D tissue analysis and stereology. This core is the logical progression of the Molecular Neurobiology core, but now allows quantitation and analysis of cellular and molecular markers in tissue in 3-D. The LSUHSC-NCE has made a commitment to continue to capitalize, build, equip, and staff an Imaging Core Facility with state-of-the-art confocal and stereology microscopes and computers that can be used by the NCE and researchers from the surrounding biomedical community. It provides the technology and personnel to assist researchers in the preparation, embedding, sectioning, labeling, and contrast enhancement of tissue samples. Also with this technology, we can create 3-D images by reconstructing objects from optical or physical sections in 3-dimensions, archive this data, and quantitate them with state-of-the art microscopy and stereology software. This core will be of great help to newly hired NCE PI's as they initiate their research programs, and other researchers in different departments at LSUHSC, Tulane, and Xavier who need state-of-the-art imaging and stereology but don't have the resources or experience. This core will enable greater collaborations through imaging interactions, and additional R01, P50, and T32 grant applications. This facility will greatly sustain both the research community at LSUHSC and the greater New Orleans area. Starting in year 4, we will gradually transition to a fee-for-service facility so that by the end of the Sustainability Plan period this core would be fully self sustaining and independent. The three specific aims of this core are to: 1) hire and train a PhD level scientist to run this core and provide a graduate level seminar entitled: Principles and Practice of Stereology and Confocal Microscopy; 2) enable researchers to implement stereologic quantitation and whole-slide scanning using the new Olympus VS110 microscope and Visiopharm stereology software; and 3) operate the core to actualize COBRE Phase III project goals, and provide assistance to researchers and their projects throughout the process of design and implementation of 3-D confocal imaging.